


Deep Dark Fears: Armin

by StopLookingHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, armin is my baby, cinnamon bun too pure for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Late at night, when I'm alone, I hear quiet voices calling my name. I worry that my life is a dream, I'm really in a coma, and the voices are my family trying to wake me up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dark Fears: Armin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Dark Fears 12/29/2014](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125217) by Fran Krause. 



 

                "Armin?"

                The voice comes through a haze of thick, colorless fog. I feel like I'm waking up from a long slumber, with my eyelids heavy and everything not quite making enough sense. I don't know how much time has passed. What was I doing last? I don't know.

                "Eren, be quiet," a female voice says. "There are other people here."

                "Hange said if we talk to him, he might be able to hear us now. I want to see if it works!" The man’s voice who called his name earlier was excited. Armin had the distinct idea that he knew who Eren was, but couldn't quite piece together the fragments of his mind.

                The woman sighed. "Hange had no idea what they're doing, I think. But I trust them."

                I felt the fog become thicker now, and my eyelids felt like ten ton weights. When it cleared once again to hear people, there was another set of voices.

                "Oy, shitty-glasses. I think the kid can hear us now." This voice was rougher than the two earlier ones, and sharp with the person who he insulted.

                "I told you guys, he can. It's just a matter of when he chooses to wake up." I knew that voice, the genderless voice. But who? Whose name was it that matched that voice?

                A sigh came from somewhere. "He better wake up soon... those kids are growing on me." The man's voice was tinged with some kind of warmth at the mention of other people.

                "I knew they would eventually," said the genderless voice.

                Once again, the fog thickened, and I felt frustrated. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stay awake long enough to figure out what was going on?

                After what seemed like years, the fog lifted completely. I opened my eyes.

                "Happy birthday, Armin," a dark-haired girl said. Her hand was in my hair, stroking it back from my forehead.

                "Hey, Mikasa," I said, watching her face light up in surprise. "What’s going on?”

                “Eren! Hange! Heichou! He’s awake!” Mikasa grinned. “You were in a coma after the last expedition. Do you remember? Your gear malfunctioned and you fell from the back of a titan. We thought we’d lost you.”

                “No… I’m right here,” Armin replied. “Staying here for now.”  
               


End file.
